1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains is mixed epoxy resin compositions and fiber containing composites made therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art has considered various resin mixtures for various purposes, a high damping resin composition with good strength and modulus of elasticity properties is not available. For example, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,518,221; 3,598,693; 3,658,748; and 3,923,571 all teach epoxy resin composition mixtures including cross-linking agents, none recognize or address the problem of high damping properties. Similarly, while these same references teach additions of various fibrous filler material (3,923,571 excluded), none contemplate high damping composites so constituted.